


i want a boyfriend

by peutin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, i don't have anything to tag, ne yazcam buraya, xuxi mentioned
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peutin/pseuds/peutin
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin





	i want a boyfriend

**"sonra kapıya yaklaştığımızda durduk, bütün gün beraber olduğumuz için konuşacak bi şeyimiz kalmamıştı o yüzden bakıştık bi süre. ben 'o zaman yarın görüşürüz' demek için derin bi nefes aldım ama henüz ağzımı açamadan alnımdan öptü beni."**

jaemin renjun'ın hazırlanmasını beklerken uzandığı yurt yatağındaki yastığa sertçe yapıştırdı kafasını, yaklaşık üç kere.

**"jaemin, kendimi o kadar iyi hissettim ki o an, gerçekten o hissi betimleyebilecek kelimelere sahip değilim"**

**"anlatma o zaman,"** diye sızlandı jaemin. **"bana acı çektirmekten başka bi şey değil bu yaptığın."**

renjun omuz silkti, odalarına her döndüğünde yukhei ile olan buluşmasının detaylı özetini isteyen kendisiydi aslında.

**"sana açılan o kadar kız var, neden biriyle şansını denemek yerine mızmızlanıyosun ki böyle?"**

kafasını gömdüğü yastıktan kaldırıp oda arkadaşının kapıdan çıkmak üzere olduğunu görünce kaşlarını çattı jaemin,

 **"bekle ya!"** yataktan bi çırpıda kalkıp yerdeki çantasını sırtına geçirdi ve kaşlarını çatmayı sürdürdü, **"ayrıca ben erkek arkadaş istiyorum."**

**"erkek arkadaş istiyorum ama çıkmaz yola girip duruyorum, şuana kadar görüştüğüm kimseyle düzgünce ilerleyemedim."**

renjun arkadaşı için gerçekten üzgün hissederek konuştu, **"biliyorsun, şu hotline şeyi? denemekten zarar gelmez bence."**

**"yuh renjun, masum benliğimi 20 yaş profili altında muhtemelen 60 olan amcalara açamam!"**

ikisi de jaemin'in dediğine gülüp kocaman üniversite kapılarından içeri girdiler, majörleri farklı olduğundan yolları da ayrılacaktı ama bilinçli şekilde beraber yürümeye devam ettiler. dersleri bittiğinde yurda beraber dönmeyi konuştular, renjun ders çıkışı yine yukhei ile buluşacağını ama yurda dönüp üstünü değişmenin sorun olmayacağını söyledi yanındakine.

 **"siz de sürekli berabersiniz, güya yurt paylaşıyoruz ama benle olduğundan daha çok onunlasın."** jaemin ağlama sesleri çıkarıp mızmızlanmaya devam etti, **"ben de erkek arkadaş istiyorum!"**

renjun ona cevap vermedi ama gülümseyip omzunu patpatladı, daha önce bi iki arkadaşıyla tanıştırmıştı zaten jaemini ama hiç biri genç olanın istediği şekilde bi ilişkiye doğru yürümemişti ve artık onun da yapabileceği bi şey yoktu.

**"bak, en az 13 kişi var sırada. eğer seni kaldırdığımda beş dakika isteyip 2 saat daha uyumasaydın erkenden gelip sıra beklemeden form alabilirdik."**

jaemin omuz silkti, son zamanlarda hiç bi şeyi umursamıyordu zaten. **"ne diye form doldurmamızı istiyolarsa, çoktan vermedik mi gösterinin parasını? ne bu ikinci iş şimdi?"**

renjun prensip işte, diye geçiştirdi arkadaşını ve herkesin tekli durduğu sırada jaeminin önde olmasına izin vererek diğerinin arkasına geçti. yalnız kalmak istemeyerek bulundukları sırada renjuna doğru döndürdü vücudunu jaemin, ve elinde telefonu sırıtarak bi şeyler yazan renjunu karşıladı gözleri.

 **"ya şuna bak, hiç umursamıyosun resmen beni."** sesi kulaklarına çokça tiz gelse de umursamadı, **"yalnızlıktan ölüyorum diyorum sana sürekli ve sen yalnız-olmama-durumunu gözüme sokup duruyosun!"**

kısa olan çocuğun telefonunu tek hamlede kilitleyip başını onun omzuna yasladı jaemin, **"renjun-ahhhhh! ben de erkek arkadaş istiyorum! sürekli kestirme yol bulmaya çalışıyorum ama kesilen ben oluyorum bu yolda."**

önlerindeki kişi sayısının azalmasıyla jaemini öne doğru itti renjun, **"belki günün tamamını odada geçirmek yerine sosyalleşsen sana uygun birilerini bulabilirsin jaemin, ha? ne dersin?"**

jaemin renjun'ın planını beğenmeyerek sessiz kaldı ve etrafı izlemeye başladı, çocuk utanmasa sırtını yatağına yapıştıracaktı ama renjun ona sosyalleşmesini söylüyordu, saçmalık, diye düşündü.

renjun sevgilisinden gelen mesaja bakıp gülümsedi, kahve otomatının yanında olduğunu ve şuan renjunu görebildiğini yazmıştı. renjun da sırada bulunuş amacını unutup yukheinin yanına doğru ilerlemişti gülen yüzüyle.

tabi jaemine haber vermeyi unutmuştu ve jaemin de etraftaki çiftleri gözlemekle meşgul olduğu için kısa olanın gidişinin farkına varmamıştı.

jaemin izlediği çiftin gözden kaybolmasıyla kafasını sağa çevirdi, buna memnun da oldu çünkü büyük panonun önünde duvara yaslanmış çocuk ve onun elini tutan diğer çocuğu gördü. duvara yaslanmış olan diğerinden daha kısaydı ve bi eli sevgilisinin elindeyken diğeri sevgilisinin tişörtünün ucundan tutuyordu. yüzündeki kocaman gülümseme yanaklarının kızarıklığını saklayamamıştı.

jaemin'in içi gördüğü manzarayla sevimlilik dolarken derin bi nefes aldı ve arkasına dönerken renjuna doğru bağırdı.

**"şunlara bak, ben de erkek arkadaş istiyorum!"**

bilmediği şey ise renjunun artık arkasında olmadığıydı.

karşısındaki çocuk eğlenen ifadesiyle donmuş jaeminin eliyle gösterdiği çifte baktı ve omuz silkti, **"evet, birlikte baya sevimli görünüyolar"**

jaemin anın şokuyla ne yapacağını bilemedi ve kekeledi, **"p-pardon, arkadaşımın burada olduğunu sanmıştım."**

karşısındaki çocuk güldü ve omuz silkti ve köşede bi yeri gösterdi, **"öyleydi, ama sevgilisi gözüne sırada beklemekten daha çekici geldi sanırım."**

" **ah**..." jaemin rezil olmuş hissetmesine engel olamadı ve renjun ve sevgilisine bakarak iç çekti, en azından haber verseydi gittiğini diye mırıldandı.

**"sorun değil, istersen ben yardımcı olabilirim."**

jaemin karşısındaki çocuğun ne demek istediğini anlayamayarak kaşlarını çattı, aynı zamanda onu siyah saçları ve güzel gözleriyle çekici bulmaya engel olamadı.

**"onlar gibi hissetmene yani, bilirsin? takılmaya başlayabiliriz? bence bizden onlardan olduğundan daha tatlı bi çift olur, hm?"**

jaemin gözlerinin kocaman açıldığını hissetti, yanaklarının utançla kızarmasına da engel olmamıştı.

karşısındaki çocuk ortaya güzel bi kıkırdama bırakıp az önce arkadaşıyla konuşmalarını duyduğu için adını bildiği çocuğun sırtına koydu elini.

**"lee jeno ben bu arada, ofise geçelim mi artık? sıra bitti bile jaemin."**


End file.
